


Promise

by ren (renegadewriter)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A promise made during times of war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble written in 2011.

How can life be so cruel? One moment, he didn't care if he lived or died. He didn't care what others thought about him. He didn't care about anything. Only doing his job. Then _he_ happened. He came along, bothered the life out of him. Annoyed him to no end. Drove him absolutely crazy with his recklessness, his constant mother-hen tendencies to feed and make sure he had enough recharge. He loathed the attention. Yet when he finally laid on his berth and offlined his optics at the end of an endless shift, he remembered every bit of conversation that frustrated him that he’d had with the mech, every gesture that irked him, every movement that made him bristle... and he found he couldn't hold back the happy smile as he slipped into recharge.  

As time went on, he found himself caring. For what, he didn't know. But he discovered that every time this annoying being entered his world, the dullness and blurry existence he had been living suddenly became colorful and full of music and feeling. When he _dared_ to admit himself that, he rather liked this change, Prime called for a small group to follow the recently launched Allspark. Not surprising. But _he_ was chosen to go. 

In a way, he had been happy to have kept his feelings to himself, not even sure what they were. All he knew, was that he did not want to part with this, this muse that brought life to his existence. That brought _meaning_. He couldn't bear to scare this being away, and take the brightness and the music with him. So he stayed silent.  

Yet now, this mech was being taken away from him either way. Maybe it _was_ time to say something? Saved from making the decision, his muse approached him, grabbed his servo, looked him in the optic, and pressed their helms together.

"Ya don't have ta say a word. Ah know. And Ah promise ya, when Ah get back or ya catch up ta me, Ah'll show an even more beautiful world. Don't lose hope, and don't lose the light that now surrounds ya. Keep this, so ya remember what is being promised." 

And softly, he pressed his lips to mine. 

I didn't get to say anything in return, too shocked, and too happy to even move. But he smiled and I knew he understood my speechless words.

Life continued. More and more of my kind left our planet, Cybertron dead and nothing but a junkyard. All around me bots died, comrades, neutrals, enemies. We were running out of energon, of medical supplies, of hope. Yet all that kept me going, was the promise left on my lips. 

We would meet again. And this time, I'd make him hear what I have to promise.


End file.
